Jiralhanae Commandos
The are a special branch of the Jiralhanae Alliance military, used in missions similar to those of the UNSC's SPARTAN or the Sangheili's Special Warfare Group. Description Created to carry out the difficult missions that the Special Operations Sangheili formerly took care of, the Jiralhanae Commandos are the best of the best. Led by Ulorus, they carry out all forms of difficult missions and special operations, such as ambushes and assassinations. Selection Although aggression and brute power are traits prized by normal Jiralhanae, they are features shunned by the Commandos. The Jiralhanae who earn admission into the ranks of the Commandos are among the most courageous, but also the most sensible of the Brutes, known to use finesse rather than sheer force. Yet the Commandos are not for the weak and those who are chosen for entry into its forces are the pinnacle of their species. On an annual or bi-annual basis Commando recruitment officers pay visits to line packs in an effort to scout out potential recruits. Many chieftains are reluctant to part with their best warriors, but the generous offers of new weaponry and meat is usually enough to convince the unwilling. Once inducted, the new trainees must then face the brutality and rigors of training. Training Although the Jiralhanae military was seldom known to train, the Commandos more than made up the deficit. The newly inducted recruits were subjected to 6 months of brutal obstacle courses, firing ranges, forced marches, starvation rations, wargames, and physical workouts, all gauged at rooting out the weak and forging a mighty fighting force. Those who passed earned the rank of Commando Minor, and the honor of being a Commando. Roles The Commandos are typically assigned to missions beyond the capability of a normal Jiralhanae pack, the ultra-simplistic, unsubtle approach of many line packs considered unsuitable for the delicate missions the Commandos faced on a routine basis. Therefore the Commandos are given specialized missions such as reconnaissance, assassination, guerrilla warfare, sabotage, and raiding, all of which require the unique skill set cultivated by the Commandos. Weapons and Equipment Given their unique combat role, most Commandos favored compact, stealthy weapons and equipment tailored for their unique role. Given the inadequacies of much Jiralhanae equipment for "subtle operations," Commandos frequently modified their weapons with crude suppressors and aiming aids, and carried personal melee weapons. Note: Weapons and Equipment are listed in order of prevalence of usage by the Commandos. Armor *Modified Stalker Armor-The Commandos found the the Stalker Armor to be an excellent fit for their purposes, although they made some small modifications to the armor such as improved Active Camo, upgraded shielding, encrypted communications, emergency biomedical chemical injectors, and enhanced mechanical musculature. Rifles *Type-11 Infiltration Rifle-The primary weapon of the Commandos, the Type-11's low sonic and visual signature when fired make it perfect for the delicate infiltration missions the Commandos are so skilled at. *Beam Rifle-Extremely accurate, the Beam Rifle is a weapon with a long heritage within the Covenant, and was widely available for the cash-starved JA, all facts that played into its selection to arm Commando snipers. *Type-15 Assault Rifle-Although unspecialized and common, the Nailer proved to be a flexible and useful weapon in the hands of the Commandos. *Type-55 Scout Projectile Launcher-Perfect for long-range engagements, the Pine Rifle is an excellent marksman rifle and is widely used in situations were the tell-tale tracer of the Beam Rifle would prove too revealing. *Type-26 Grenade Launcher Carbine-Only seldom used by the Commandos, the Brute Blaster is utilized largely as a breaching tool or as an anti-vehicular weapon during ambushes. Sidearms *Spiker-The tried-and-true nature of the Spiker, and its ability to fit a suppressor has made it a favorite among the Commandos, many of whom elect to wield it as a primary weapon. *Type-13 Compact Offence Weapon-Small enough for easy carriage and concealment, the Pummeler is a useful self-defence weapon used chiefly by Commandos on infiltration missions or those carrying bulky equipment or support weapons. *Mauler-Capable of blasting apart foes at close range, the Mauler's razor-sharp blade makes it an equally useful assassination tool. *Type-47 Anti-Infantry Rapid Projectile Launcher-Although able to overwhelm opponents with a hail of fire, the massive sonic and visual signature of this weapon has made it only seldomn see usage with the secretive Commandos. *Type-11 Close Defence Weapon-Used chiefly as a weapon of last-resort against armored foes or as a room-clearing tool, the ammo-hungry nature of the Blaster is carried only when the Commandos fear they are facing mobs...or SPARTANs. Grenades and Explosives *Type-4 Anti-Personnel Fragmentation Grenade-Compact, yet capable of blasting apart armor and flesh, the frag's massive blast makes it an excellent distraction and destruction tool. *Type-5 Disorientation Grenade-When the Commandos have the order to "take them alive," they forgo their firearms, and rely almost solely upon the Stunner. *Type-22 Charge-Used by Commando sappers to destroy enemy assets, the Type-22 is a excellent way for the light-armed saboteurs to muster heavy explosive firepower. *Type-6 Electronic Dispersal Grenade-Commandos typically use these weapons against UNSC computers, although at least one UNSC pilot has discovered that they make fair anti-aircraft tools as well. Equipment *Jump Pack-Used to leap to an from high places, Commandos have been known to use the Jump Pack as a kind of parachute, leaping from high-flying dropships into Landing Zones, or leaping out of danger on the ground into friendly ships hovering above. *Type-10 Anti-Shielding Device-Carried primarily by Saboteurs, this device is used to take down he shields of warship reactors or to counter-act the Bubble Shield of the CARAPACE DAPS. *Type-15 Equipment-Used to deploy and carry specialized weapons into combat, the is Type-15 used primarily when the Commandos are wary about exposing their gear to surroundings that might corrode or jam them. *Type-31 Electric Shock Emitter-Used to stun targets and deter pursuers, the Type-31's fearsome anture makes it an excellent deterrent for UNSC pursuers. Ranks *Chieftain (held solely by Ulorus, the leader) *Commando Ultra (white armor) *Commando Major (grey armor) *Commando Minor (black armor) Category:Brutes